Right Hand
by Miss Nunya
Summary: Please don't read this. It's not so great, but it was my first fanfic, and I don't have the heart to take it down.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following yada yada bla bla bla...

Richard let out a deep breath. "_Okay_," he said. "_You might wanna sit down, Kor. There's something I've gotta tell you, before those jerks at school find out and tell you first. It's probably better that you hear this from me, anyway. I… I know this is gonna hurt you, but please, just let me explain. I've gotta tell you the truth 'cause I don't wanna lose you. Just hear me out, okay?_

_I… It happened when I was on my way over to Vic's house. We were gonna watch the football game with the rest of the guys. I was in his neighborhood when I saw my ex-girlfriend, Babs- Barbara Gordon, walking down the street. We had agreed to still be friends after we broke up so, I offered her a ride. When she got in the car, I noticed that her make-up had run. I asked her what happened and then, she burst into tears. She said that her boyfriend, Jason Todd, had just tried to rape so she ran and that she was going to walk home when I found her. I told her I was sorry and leaned across the car to hug her but, when I started to pull away she told me not to let her go. I held her a little longer then, told her I was gonna take her home and she let me go so that I could drive._

_When we got to her house she asked me to come inside with her because she really needed a friend. Her dad wasn't home. He hardly ever is since he's the commissioner. We went upstairs to her room and she went to the bathroom to wash her face while I sat on the bed. I put my feet up and leaned my back against the pillow to get comfortable. When she came back from the bathroom, she curled up next to me on the other side of the bed. She laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist so I put my arm around her waist too. I asked her if here was anything I could do and she told me to just hold her. Then, she looked up into my eyes just like you do when you're upset and I imagined she was you. I know that doesn't make what I did okay. There is no justifying what I did to you. I just want you to understand… Anyway, we started kissing and then… yeah._

_I'm so sorry, Kori, but you've gotta believe that I didn't do this to hurt you. When I was with her, all I could think about was how wrong it was because it wasn't you, even if I imagined that it was. I wanted to stop, but it was like she had my heart in her hands and she wouldn't let it go._

_It all keeps haunting me. I just wish that I was like one of the magicians back at the circus with my parents so that I could make all of this disappear; or that I could go back in time, because I know there is no way I'd do this to you twice. You're amazing, Kori. I hope I didn't ruin our chances of being together. I wish that I could prove how much I care about you, but I couldn't even tell you all of this in person. I'm so much of a coward that I was gonna tell you over the phone. Now, I didn't even do that. I'm sitting here on my bed, telling you in a voice message. I just hope that you can forgive me… I love you, Kor."_

"**BEEP! **End of messages." Kori set her cell phone on the nightstand and buried her face in her pillow as the tears she had tried to hold back, finally left her eyes.

* * *

"Right Hand" by T-Pain

Okay

Baby, (sit down)

I got something' that I need to say (right now)

Before the rumors spread and make their way (throw down)

I thought I'd be your man and tell you first

But I know it's goin' to hurt

Baby, please let me explain

It happened all of a sudden, outta control

She had my heart and would not let it go

I'm not tryin' to say that it was okay

Or that I didn't do it

But I gotta tell the truth (and the whole truth)

With my right hand up ('cause I don't wanna lose you)

It's time to man up

(I just gotta be the one to tell you

Baby, believe me when I say)

You don't wanna find out the harder way

Baby, (if I) would have never seen her walking down the block I probably would have not

Pulled over and asked her if she needed (a ride)

But I noticed she had make-up on her eyes

Then she started to cry

I said Baby please explain

She said a man put his hands on her, he was outta control

And she really needs someone to hold and not let go

And then she looked into my eyes just like you do

Then I imagined she was you

Now, I gotta tell the truth (and the whole truth)

With my right hand up ('cause I don't wanna lose you)

It's time to man up

(I just gotta be the one to tell you

Baby, believe me when I say)

You don't wanna find out the harder way

Baby, I wish that I was a magician and I could make all of this disappear

And Baby, I wish that I could go back in time

And trust me Baby, we wouldn't be here

But you've been so good to me

How could I do this to you

And I never meant to hurt you

How can I prove it to you

I'm just trying to say what's been on my mind 'cause it hurt you

I gotta tell the truth (and the whole truth)

With my right hand up ('cause I don't wanna lose you)

It's time to man up

(I just gotta be the one to tell you

Baby, believe me when I say)

You don't wanna find out the harder way

* * *

Authors Note: Yay, you read my story! I hope you liked it. This is my first fanfic so if you see any problems please tell me. I suck with commas so there might be a couple of errors with that. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was babbling or having Richard tell Kori what happened in too much detail, but I wanted to make sure that everyone had a good idea of what was going on. Another thing is that I do believe in sexual abstinence until marriage, but I needed this to happen for the plot. I do not and will not ever write lemons, but I may mention sex in some of my stories. Also, I will be writing a prequel/sequel thingy to this story. It'll be a high school AU starting with how Richard and Kori met. Then, I'll put in a few filler chapters with them dating and stuff. The last couple of chapters will be about what happens after this oneshot. I should post the first chapter soon, but with school starting again, I'm not sure. Anyway, if you review for this story, I will love you forever and ever ;)

~Nunya


End file.
